<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Coffee Shop by Geesmilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695212">Once Upon A Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geesmilkshake/pseuds/Geesmilkshake'>Geesmilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geesmilkshake/pseuds/Geesmilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want some genderswap au so i wrote one. My auto caps are off and i’m tired though do sentences may or may not be capitalized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early Saturday morning for G. Usually she didn’t roll out of bed until around two but she had a meeting today. </p>
<p>No not a meeting. that wasn’t the right word.</p>
<p>She had a date. Maybe?</p>
<p>She didn’t really know how to classify it. What she did know was that the girl she’d seen at the coffee shop had enchanted her. </p>
<p>She saw everything from her shaved mohawk to her painted nails. She especially liked the girls makeup though. </p>
<p>It was so outstanding in the setting they were in. Everything about the girl set her aside from every one else in the building. </p>
<p>G didn’t even realize she was at the register until the girl coughed pointedly though.</p>
<p>“Uhhh.. can I take your order?” She said with just a hint of confusion in her voice.</p>
<p>G chuckled nervously and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah i guess that would be the best way to do this”</p>
<p>G ordered just the usual. She remembered she had reward points saved though and sighed </p>
<p>“I am so sorry i totally forgot i could have done this all online I wanted to use my points”</p>
<p>to her surprise though the girl behind the counter only smiled. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry just give me your mobile information!” the girl said smiling. </p>
<p>G couldn’t tell if it was one of those real smiles or if it was one of those smiles retail workers give you when they hate you.</p>
<p>G sputtered off her phone number trying to get out of this incredibly awkward conversation. </p>
<p>The cashier laughed and winked at her</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for that yet sweetie”<br/>Now G blushed.<br/>“I just need your name”</p>
<p>G smiled just a little at the statement</p>
<p>“Only if i can get yours.”</p>
<p>The wink had confirmed that this was in fact flirting. She was pretty sure it did at least. </p>
<p>Thankfully she was right. The mesmerizing woman just smiled and said “It’s Frankie and this is on the house” </p>
<p>G smiled softly. “Okay Frankie. My names G. uh i’ll go sit over there and wait... i guess?”</p>
<p>Frankie only nodded and turned to go make her drink. Luckily the shop wasn’t very packed at this time of day. One of the best benefits of coming this late. </p>
<p>Frankie.<br/>The name fit so well. The girl was beautiful and vibrant. Her tattoos stood out against her smooth skin in the most beautiful way. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. </p>
<p>So she waited. Just until they called her name. To her surprise though the cup had been scribbled on.</p>
<p>“Text me ;)-Frankie”<br/>Underneath in quick messy writing were the numbers. </p>
<p>G pulled her phone out so quick and saved the contact to it. </p>
<p>That night they spoke for a little while and she learned that Frankie was going to the same community college as her. She was majoring in music. G thought nothing could be cooler than her. </p>
<p>Right before G went to bed they arranged to meet tomorrow in the park at the college. Frankie had a midday shift so they had to pick an early time. Reluctantly G agreed to 9 am sharp.</p>
<p>That’s how she was here. Waiting for this enchanting girl to arrive. She thought about what she looked like to Frankie though. She was fairly ordinary no insane tattoos or piercings. What made Frankie even decide to want to talk to her?</p>
<p>Then she heard a faint rolling sound coming up behind her. She turned and there was Frankie. She was dressed in nothing special. Shorts that showed off more amazing tattoos down her legs and a tank top that showed just a touch of side boob. across the front the words “Homophobia is gay” where roughly stitched across it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Frankie said stopping the skateboard right in front of G. “How are you?”</p>
<p>G smiled at the other girl “I’m fuckin tired but i’ll manage” </p>
<p>Frankie laughed at the statement. “Well how about we go get some coffee? The campus shop isn’t far from here.” </p>
<p>G nodded “I’d love to.” she started to turn but Frankie touched her arm softly.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I hold your hand?” </p>
<p>G was a little shocked by the quick request and hesitated just slightly. It was enough to catch the other girl off fairs though and she immediately dropped her hand. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I should have waited to ask.” Frankie said looking down and running a hand through her hair. </p>
<p>G shook her head and reached out for Frankies hand. </p>
<p>“Actually I’d love that.” She said flashing Frankie a toothy smile.</p>
<p>So both girls made their way to the coffee shop. Occasionally stopping to watch ducks in the pond or even to just talk.</p>
<p>It was strange but G felt so comfortable with her. Like they’d known each other forever. She didn’t know if maybe they’d known each other in past lives or some shit but she felt such a strong pull towards Frankie.  </p>
<p>When they got to the coffee shop G knew Frankie felt the same way. As soon as they got there Frankie dipped behind the counter and came back holding something.</p>
<p>She gave G a single rose and smiled softly down at her. </p>
<p>“hold on i’ll be back with our coffee”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>